


Distractions

by dirtylevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylevi/pseuds/dirtylevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have the will to be taken by me, ___? To be mine and mine alone? Do you have that resolve?”</p><p>You looked deep into Levi’s eyes to see nothing but pure affection igniting the light behind his shining, silver hues. Your heart thrummed in your chest and every ounce of doubt you had felt before dissipated into nothing. Tangling his fingers with yours even tighter, you leaned up and captured his lips again. Breathing every point of passion and devotion into him that you could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANART!!! GO LOOK!!!: **[Here](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/128074149850/)** and **[Here](http://herzyartsofdoom.tumblr.com/post/139925691924/)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **

“Why is it so damn hot today?” You whined while wiping a bead of sweat from your brow.

“Uhh… Because it’s summer?” 

“Rhetorical question, Armin.”

You heard the blonde laugh next to you as you both leaned against a hitching post right next to the sparring field. The two of you looked on at Eren and Jean quarreling with each other like two drunken women in the middle of a cat fight. 

“Stop pulling my hair, Horse Face!”

“Then stop scratching at my hands! What are you, a cat?” 

“That’s better than being an ass, Donkey Boy!”

“What did you call me you damn psychopath?!” 

You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. Listening to them argue like small children was giving you a migraine, and the heat only added to your agony. You were supposed to be training along with them, but everyone refused to spar with you. Not because you were too rough or because you were too weak. It was simply because none of the other soldiers liked being thrown on their ass in the dirt by a woman who was only five feet tall. Especially the veterans. 

It was pretty well known fact within the military that you were not to be taken lightly by any means. Your thin build and short stature allowed you a high level of agility while your constant physical training left you with muscle strength that could match Mike’s. Also, constant practice and study left you very dexterous. Making you, hands down, one of the most skilled soldiers within the Survey Corps. 

Armin was training with Mikasa when you walked out onto the field. After about five minutes, Armin called defeat and walked over to talk to you. You asked both him and Mikasa if they would be willing to train with you, but Armin stated he had enough of face planting dirt for one day while Mikasa just squinted her eyes and silently shook her head before walking off. 

You needed to be training, but you were stuck. With no one to spar with and your 3DMG exercises out of the way, all you could do was stand around and watch the others. You were very aware that your squad leader would have your ass if he caught you standing around twiddling your thumbs. Mike may be a very laid back man but, he took training exercises very seriously and he didn’t like his subordinates slacking off. 

What were you supposed to do though? Go throw your fists at a tree? The last time you tried to do that, you ended up wrecking one of your hands to the point that it was useless for two weeks. You figured you could go solo on a punching bag in one of the warehouses, but that was entirely too far of a walk in the blistering heat. You’d rather take your chances with Mike. 

“Why are you two just standing here? You think this is the time to be relaxing on your asses? Get up and go finish your training. Now.”

You recognized that deep, smoky voice immediately and started to internally scream in both horror and arousal. Armin damn near jumped out of his skin the very second he heard the reverberations from the man’s throat. Immediately standing tall and turning to face him with a salute. 

“We were just taking a break, Captain! My apologies! I will get back to my training immediately, Sir!”

You stifled a laugh as you watched Armin turn and practically race away towards Eren and Jean. Damn near tripping over his own feet in the process. You heard a forced cough next to you so you turned and looked over your shoulder at the onyx haired man. He was pinning you in place with his sharp narrow eyes, and crushing his arms together in a knot over his toned chest. 

“Are you deaf or just stupid, ___? Start your exercises.”

You shot him a sly simper and turned to face him. If he wanted you to be training so badly, maybe you could convince him to spar with you since no one else was willing. Not to mention, it would also give you the opportunity to touch those glorious muscles of his. You’d been eyeing the Captain for a long time now. Even when you were just a cadet in training and not just because he was Humanity’s Strongest soldier. 

You respected Levi. He was a good leader and a damn good fighter, but you were also unmistakably attracted to the man. He was calm yet, powerful. Confident in his abilities, but not cocky about them. He was caring and gentle but could still make any person shrink under his gaze with a single glance. And on top of all of this, he had the most beautiful bone structure accompanied with the more gorgeous sharp grey eyes within the walls. Most people would be put off by his foul mouth and dry humor, but you just found it that much more endearing and eventually this all became a problem for you. 

When you got promoted by Erwin, he gave you the choice between joining Mike’s squad or joining the Special Operations squad led by Levi. It took you a few days to decide, but in the end you chose to work under Mike. As much as you wanted to be a part of Levi’s squad and as much of an honor it was to be given the offer; Levi was undoubtedly a distraction for you and outside the walls, that distraction could get you killed.

With the choice that you made, you very rarely ever got to speak with Levi on a personal level. When you did, it was always him spouting demands and mild insults at you. That just added to his charm though because you were just as demanding and foul mouthed as he was. 

“You know as well as I do that I am neither deaf nor stupid, Sir.” 

Levi cocked an eyebrow at the sound of your voice. It was knowing and final laced with dark silk and honey. He didn’t know if he loved it or hated it. 

“Do you not remember how to salute your superiors, brat? You need a lesson in respect. Why aren’t you training?”

“I’m twenty-five years old, Sir. That hardly qualifies me as a ‘brat’. And I’m not training because everyone blatantly refused to spar with me.”

Levi’s eyes widened for a moment before they fell back into their normal, half lidded placement. He was fully aware of how proficient you were. He’d seen you in action out in the field quite a few times and somehow, he always managed to stare at your face as you would cut down a titan with a wide smile like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. He was impressed with you and not just for your skills. He remembered seeing you at the joining ceremony and thinking that there was no way a woman as beautiful as you would be an able fighter. Holy fuck, did you prove him wrong. Not only did you openly join the Scouts without a hint of fear in your glowing eyes, but you came into the branch with a skillset that could easily match his own if fine-tuned properly. 

When he was told that Erwin wanted to promote you, he jumped at the chance to put you in a permanent spot on his squad; thinking you would undoubtedly take the chance to work in Special Operation’s. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed and albeit a little offended that you chose to work under Mike instead of him. 

“Then work on your 3DMG movements.”

“I already did. For three hours I might add. If I use up any more fuel, the commander will be pissed. That is an ordeal I’d rather avoid.”

“Tch. So troublesome.”

“If you want me to train so badly, Sir; how about _you_ spar with me? That is, if you think you can handle it.”

You looked at Levi’s face and took in the startled expression that took over his features for a split second before his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together into an even more prominent frown. He took a few steps closer to your short form until his nose was almost pressed to yours. Tilting his chin to look down at you - considering you were one of the only people he could ever look down upon - and dropping his voice by a couple of octaves. 

“Are you _challenging_ me, ___?”

“I wasn’t, but if that’s how you want to look at it; so be it.” You replied calmly while flicking nonexistent dirt from your fingernails in nonchalance. Acting as if the deepening of his voice and his close proximity didn’t make you want to collapse to your knees in sexual submission. 

This is exactly why you chose to work with Mike instead. Mike was sexy, but not quite your type. Whereas Levi made you want to roll on your back and spread your legs with a single glance. Plus, the fact that you hadn’t gotten laid in over three years was not helping the situation at all. You had to keep calm and show no weakness.

“So… What do you say? Are you willing to try and rough me up a bit? Or are you worried that you’ll get your precious cravat dirty?”

You purred your questions while looking him right in his narrowed eyes. Not a single hint of fear or nervousness passed over your face as you shot him a cocky smirk and awaited his answer. Levi felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone of your voice. You were looking at him like a piece of melting chocolate you wanted to run your tongue all over and yet you still had an air of ferociousness about you that sent Levi’s blood pooling to his groin. No one had dared to ever speak to him like that. Not once in his entire existence had he ever been approached with such a casual and cocky demeanor and it turned him on relentlessly. He wasn’t going to back down now. He couldn’t. If he did, it would show fragility, and he wanted nothing more than to show you exactly what kind of power he held. Not just in rank and strength, but in many other aspects as well. If you wanted a challenge, he’d give you exactly that. Not just to prove a point, but to satisfy his own hunger as well. 

“Get in position.”

“Which position would you prefer me in, Captain?”

 _’All of them …_ ’ He thought to himself as he took in your casual stance and half lidded eyes. He knew you were doing this on purpose. He was fully aware and surprisingly, he didn’t mind one bit. It kept him away from his paperwork and gave him the opportunity to pin you on your back and touch your soft skin. 

He’d been hoping for this opportunity when he offered a place on his squad for you. An opportunity to be closer to you. To get to know you and to maybe even tame you a bit. He saw the way you looked at him. He was a thirty-four-year-old man with sexual desires too; he wasn’t an idiot. He always wondered if that’s why you chose Mike’s squad over his. Because you were bothered by how you felt. That even though you were attracted to him; you still saw him as nothing more than a superior officer that could do nothing good for you. That you felt he was nothing more than an interruption. The thought always pissed him off. He was going to show you what you’ve been missing out on, and he was going to enjoy doing so. 

“I don’t know. Which positions are your favorite?” He asked cunningly while taking his spot in front of you. 

He widened his stance a bit and held his fists up in front of his face and chest. You both side stepped around in a circular motion a couple of times. Your eyes never left each other’s faces. Taking each movement slowly and calculating every twitch of the opposites muscles. After a couple of minutes, you saw Levi side step a little too far and decided to take your opening. 

“I like all kinds of positions, Sir. I like being sideways.” You started as you lunged forward with an unheard quickness. Twisting to your side and shooting your right leg out and sweeping Levi’s foot out from under him. Successfully throwing him off balance. 

As he started to fumble with regaining his center, you stretched your arm out and threw a punch towards his ribs. The hit missed though as Levi quickly used the gravity of falling back to his advantage. Swooping over to the left and away from your punch in a split second. He rapidly countered your movements and twisted himself to face you. Swinging his leg out in a harsh kick. 

“I like being upside down.” You continued as you lunged backwards into a flip to dodge Levi’s leg. You scurried back and then moved forward, hopping off of each of your feet individually to change your direction of movement so fast, most people’s eyes couldn’t even follow it. 

The only reason why Levi was even aware of where you were was because he could still hear your sultry voice floating through his ears. You didn’t even sound like you were _slightly_ out of breath; your tone even and calm as ever.

“But, I would have to say…”

Levi suddenly felt a sharp pull on the back of his jacket, and before he could stop it, he was falling backwards over your shoulders and landing in the dirt with a hard thud. Before he could even comprehend what had just happened, he felt a sharp jab to his chest and an unknown weight on his lower abdominals. He opened his eyes to see you sitting on top of him with a triumphant smile. Your knee pressed into his diaphragm and your ass a literal two inches from his dick. 

“That my _favorite_ position is being on top.”

You looked down at Levi’s sharp face. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were slightly parted as he lightly panted for breath through your extra weight on his stomach. 

“What a coincidence.” He began as you watched his eyes strike with mischief. 

Before you had time to react, Levi hooked his hand under the leg you had pressed to his chest and started to push you backwards off of his torso. You tried to twist and get free but he was already up and wrapping his free arm around the small of your back to hold your hips in place as your back, and head hit the dirt with a ravenous force. Levi held your bent leg up to your chest by the back of your knee and moved his free arm to pin your hip down with his hand. You wiggled to try and move, but your efforts were in vein. He had won, and managed to get you into a very provocative position as well.

“Being on top is also my favorite position.” He finished.

You looked up at him with a smile, and let out a small chuckle. “You got me, Sir.”

“No I haven’t. Not yet.” 

“Hm?”

“You need more training, ___. If you would like, I could give you some private lessons.”

You quirked an eyebrow up at him and let his words sink in for a moment. It didn’t take you long to realize what he meant, and the very thought made your skin vibrate with want. You bit down on your bottom lip and then hummed. 

“I don’t know, Captain.” You spoke foxily. “You don’t think extra training would be a bit much on my fragile body?”

Levi looked down at you and bit his tongue to keep from shoving it down your throat right there. Instead, he decided to keep playing into your little game. All this tantalizing would make the experience all the more gratifying.

Levi released your leg and placed his hand on the ground next to your head. Slowly, he lowered his body down onto yours; hearing your breath hitch in your throat as you felt his hipbones dig into your inner thighs under his weight. He leaned his head down and gradually glided his halfway parted lips a fraction above your jawbone. Tracing his way up the side of your face while breathing hot and deep against your skin. He could hear a moan softer than a feather leave your lips as he blew cool air into the hollow of your ear. 

“What’s the matter, ___? Afraid you wouldn’t be able to handle it?”

You hissed through your teeth and writhed underneath him slightly. He was so close and so tempting. You could feel every trace of his muscles under his uniform against you and his voice caressed your ear canal like a warm midnight breeze. This was it. You were done. There was no way in Hell you could turn this down; not in a million years. However, you weren’t going to just give into him with a simple yes. If he wanted to prove a point, you could do the same. 

You slowly moved your hand and placed it on the edge of his pants. Moving it up his abdomen calmly as your fingertips ran along every muscle they came in contact with. You heard him let out a stuttering breath in your ear and as you slid the tips of your nails over one of his nipples, and a sharp groan of pleasure spilled from his mouth. You smiled to yourself as you reached up and grabbed him by his pristine white cravat with your dirt covered hand and yanked his head over so that his skin was flush against your own. You turned your head to the side, brushing your lips against his neck in the process until they met with the shell of his own ear.

“You’d be surprised what I can handle under the right circumstances, _Sir_.”

With that, you released his cravat from your grip and flipped him off of you with your now free leg. Hurriedly trying to get to your feet and regain some of your composure, you started brushing the strands of your hair back into place, and wiping the dirt from your jacket sleeves. When you looked over, Levi was re-adjusting his cravat when he noticed a dirty hand print placed around it. He shot you a small glower and pointed to the once white piece of cloth.

“You will be paying for this later. Now go hit the showers. You’re filthy.”

“Yes sir.” You giggled before turning on your heels to walk away. 

“___.” Levi called to you. Stopping you in your tracks and making you turn to look back at him. “If you’re up for those lessons, meet me in my quarters after 11:00pm.”

You gave him a small smile over your shoulder and only hummed in response before walking away and into the castle. Leaving Levi alone to stare at your backside with each sway of your hips as you strode through the large wooden doors. 

The cold water felt so good running down your overheated skin. The sweat and dirt that accumulated in your pores from your earlier wresting match had been scrubbed away and your dust covered hair was now shampooed and conditioned to silken perfection. You made sure to bring your razor along with you to the shower as well. Wanting to assure that every inch of your skin would be newborn smooth and satiny. 

You were excited for your upcoming night. Having a clear idea of what was in store, you wanted to be as prepared as possible and considering this was Captain Levi; you wanted every part of your body to be beyond any and all of his expectations. It would be a cold day in Hell before you let Levi see you naked, dirty, _and_ fuzzy. You skin was littered with scars and speckled in bruises, but he could live with that. Battle wounds and scars to prove you have fought and won for your life and the life of your comrades was nothing to be ashamed of. However, leg hair a dirty nails definitely weren’t signs of survival.  
After making sure every nook and cranny was completely hair free aside from your eyebrows and the hair on the top of your head; you gave your body one last scrub down to wash away any stray hairs that may have clung to your wet skin and to make sure the scent of the chamomile suds you were lathering in would linger for a while. What better scent to use than one that would remind him of his favorite drink? None. That’s what.

You smiled to yourself as you shut the water off and began to towel dry. It was nearing dinner time which gave you around two and a half hours before you would be going to Levi’s room. Plenty of time to do everything else you needed to. As you slipped on your uniform, you took a deep inhale of the freshly washed fabric. Your clothes smelled like sunshine and lilacs. A perfect pairing to the chamomile soap. Your leather straps and boots were freshly polished, and your leather jacket was pristine. 

Fact of the matter is, you stepped out of the showers completely and utterly flawless. 

You strode out of the washroom with confidence shadowing your stride and shining in your eyes. You could feel the butterflies fluttering away in your abdomen but, you refused to let it show on your face. You had to keep a level head and not get _too_ excited. One thing you’d learned over the years is that getting too excited can lead to detrimental disappointment. A little excitement and nervousness was fine but beyond that was something to be leashed immediately. 

As you walked down the corridor towards your private quarters, you caught the sound of hurried footsteps behind you. Quickly, you turned around to face whoever was dumb enough to run up on you only for Hanji to come to a grinding halt right in your face. 

You widened your eyes at her for a moment in surprise. Why was she running up on you out of nowhere? Was there an emergency?

“What is it?”

“Oh God, you walk fast, ___! What’s your hurry, hm?”

You raised your eyebrow and pursed your lips at her in annoyance. Hanji just loved to be in everyone’s business. It was definitely her favorite past time. 

“I have to finish getting cleaned up before dinner.” You replied calmly.

“Uh huh. So this wouldn’t have anything to do with the back and forth you and Levi had in the dirt earlier today?” She asked slyly while running her fingers through your silky soft hair. 

You slapped her hand away. Not wanting her dirty fingernails to grime up all of your hard work. Hanji may not like being clean, but you did and you’d be damned if you were going to let her leave a single speck of dirt in your freshly shampooed strands. 

“That’s none of your concern, Hanji.”

“Oh come on! Please tell me you two are going to bow chicka wow wow! You both need it; him especially. He’s always giving you _’the eyes’_ when you aren’t loo-“

“I think,” You began. Cutting Hanji off with a chuckle. “you’re imagining things.”

“Oh bullshit! Stop trying to lie to me. Everyone knows you two like each other. Hell, even Erwin knows!”

“Levi doesn’t like me. Is he attracted to me? Sure, but like? Nuh uh.”

Hange raised an eyebrow at you while crossing her hands over her chest. It was then that you noticed she had something cupped in her left hand. A small black tube with a screw off cap and another, smaller object that looked like a tiny curler brush. 

“There is no way a soldier as skilled and observant as you hasn’t noticed…”

“Noticed what? That he eye-fucks me. Of course I’ve noticed that. I eye-fuck him too.”

“He doesn’t just _‘eye-fuck’_ you, ___. When you aren’t paying attention he looks at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world. It’s really adorable actually!”

“Hanji, I’m telling you that you’re imagining things. Now, what in the Hell do you have there?” You asked while pointing to the objects in her hand.

“Oh! I wanted to give this to you before dinner. Come on, I’ll help you put it on!”

With that, the crazed brunette snatched you by the arm and began to force you down the hallway and into your room. Loudly closing the door behind the two of you, she waltzed over to you and pulled you in front of the floor length mirror that hung on the back of your door.

“This is something I picked up in the market about a month ago. It’s called mascara. It’s supposed to make your eyelashes darker, thicker, and longer. It really accentuates the eyes!”

You looked at the woman like she was a mystical creature that had just randomly appeared in front of you out of thin air.

“Hanji… Please tell me that you didn’t _just_ learn about mascara a month ago?”

“Hmm? Has it been around for a long time?”

You face palmed and shook your head. Silently cursing under your breath until you felt Hanji tapping your forehead. You looked up at her to see her shaking a small black pencil in front of your face with a smile.

“I also have eyeliner. Your skin and lips are already flawless. We’ll just dress up your eyes a little bit and Levi won’t be able to resist!”

“Why are you so concerned with this?” You asked her curiously.

Hanji may be crazy but, she was the first to befriend you when you joined the Survey Corps. She had always been really nice to you and gone out of her way to help you on more than one occasion, but you never really understood why. Sure you considered her a friend, but that still didn’t explain why she was so selfless when it came to you. Maybe it’s because she knew about your massive crush on Levi, but who didn’t? It was no secret you found him attractive. Hell, half of the women within the walls wanted a piece of him even despite his height and off putting personality. But, Hanji also knew the choice you made. The choice to bury your feelings and focus on the one main goal of freeing humanity. It wasn’t just the fact that Levi would be a distraction. It was also the fact that you cared enough to not want to be a distraction for him as well. Of course you would take the opportunity to sleep with him. He’s gorgeous and bound to be a beast in bed, but anything beyond that was a risk for you both. It wasn’t something you were willing to see him die over. 

“Because I overheard yours and Levi’s conversation on the sparring ground.” She started. Placing her hand on your shoulder softly. “I know how much you like Levi, and even though you don’t believe me; I know he likes you too and not just for your body. I know you think liking someone is a luxury a soldier like us can’t afford, but you’re wrong. I want to help you. You deserve to be happy and so does Levi. You can have both love and war, ___. You don’t have to choose one.”

You stared at her with shock written all over your face. You were completely speechless. Nothing prepared you for that response at all so you did the only thing you could do. Swallow the massive lump in your throat, and gesture for her to start the process of accentuating your eyes. 

It took about ten minutes all together. Hanji lined your eyes perfectly in a curved cat like line to make them appear sultrier and sharp. Then she brushed the mascara over your lashes twice to give the maximum effect. Taking her time with it to make sure each lash was perfectly separated and fanned. She brushed your hair for you and helped to make sure that every inch of you uniform was pure perfection, smiling at her work when she was finished.

“You look, and smell freaking amazing. I bet twenty bucks Levi doesn’t make it through dinner before he’s dragging you back to his room.”

You smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror. She really did do a fantastic job. Your eyes have never looked so good. That dark charcoal black made your skin look like it was glowing and made your eyes seem mysterious. It was a look you could get used to.

“Thank you, Hanji.” You spoke while turning around to face her. 

She gave you a big smile and a very rough smack on the shoulder as she swung the door to your room open and started to drag you out to make towards the mess hall. 

“Don’t mention it! Though, I don’t work for free…”

“There’s always a catch.” You replied with a smirk and a roll of your perfectly defined eyes. “What do you want?”

“DETAILS OF COURSE!!” She screeched. “I want every dirty detail about what happens. and I mean _**every**_ dirty detail.”

You laughed at her as the two of you rounded the corner to start down the stairs. The butterflies in your stomach were returning tenfold. All of your previous confidence shrinking down into nothing but a ball of nerves. You started to wonder what Levi would think of the makeup. Would he think it was too much or would he react the way Hanji said he would? 

“I’ll give you what details I can.” You smiled. Faking your way through the nerves. 

Hanji groaned at your reply but said nothing further on the subject as you threw open one of the large wooden doors to the mess hall. You stepped in quietly, making your way over to sit next to Mike like you did every evening. As you walked over to the table you could feel multiple sets of eyes on you, but you kept your own eyes forward. 

“Holy shit! Every guy in here is looking at you like they want to eat you. Even some of the women!” The brunette whispered to you as you continued to walk. 

You took that moment to look around the room and learn that Hanji wasn’t kidding. Just about every single person that was sitting down had their eyes locked on you. You kept your face even and calm. A look that registered that fact that you were completely unfazed by all the attention. Your confidence was slowly coming back. It was obvious now that the mascara and eyeliner was definitely a good idea. 

As you made it to your seat, Hanji greeted Mike and stated that she would grab a tray of food for you and herself. You sat down slowly; throwing your left leg over your right and resting your right elbow on the back of your chair. You suddenly felt puffs of air on the top of your head and turned your eyes up to see Mike leaning over you with his nose in your hair. 

“You smell good.” He stated plainly as he pulled back into his own seat and took a bite of his food. “You look good too. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing.” You replied bored as you tapped a finger against the hard wood of the table top. “Just wanted to spice things up.”

Mike looked around the room. Taking in all the blushing faces and blown eyes that were staring your direction. When his gaze landed on one individual in particular though, a large, knowing smile laced its way across his face as he turned to look at you. 

“Well It seems like it’s having the desired effect. Look over at the Commanders table. Keep your eyes subtle though.” Mike spoke with a smirk before going back to his food. 

The table sat only three spaces away from yours in the same row so it didn’t take much effort for you to find it and as soon as you looked up to see what Mike was speaking of, your eyes immediately locked on a pair of narrowed, grey sets. 

Out of pure instinct, you lowered your eyelids and shot a small smile his way. Leaning forward in your chair a bit as you ran your freehand through your hair. His eyebrows rose slightly at your boldness. He had noticed you the moment you walked into the room. Well, he was looking for you too, but that wasn’t the point. He watched you walk right past him without even a glance, but he couldn’t even begin to keep his eyes off of you. Apparently he wasn’t the only one either. Once you sat down, he took a few short seconds to glance around. Noticing that just about everyone in the room was looking at you with an animalistic hunger. 

When he turned his gaze back to your form, he saw Mike with his face buried in your hair while you just sat back like it was perfectly fine. Levi normally wasn’t one to get very jealous over someone he’d never even touched, but this instance was an exception. Levi knew you had a thing for him. He fucking _knew_ it and yet you still chose to put yourself in the hands of Mike. You chose Mike’s squad over his. You chose Mike’s training over his, and you chose Mike’s weird hair sniffing habit over sitting at a perfectly normal and calm table with him. 

Why?

He wanted to know. He wasn’t pissed off that other people were attracted to you. They’d be stupid or blind in order not to be, but the fact that you chose Mike over him bothered him to no end. It wasn’t like he had anything against Mike either. Mike was a damn good squad leader and a phenomenal soldier, but it was obvious to even Erwin that you would have been better suited to his squad. You weren’t stupid so you had to be aware of that fact. So what was it?

The more Levi sat and pondered the question in his head, the more frustrated and tense he became. And now here you were; giving him sex eyes and a perfect smile. He had reached his limit. There was no way he was going to wait until after eleven o’clock at night to have this discussion with you. Too much tension had been let loose on the sparring grounds, and Levi refused to hold his tongue any longer than was necessary.

He quickly set his teacup down and stood from his seat. Swiftly making his way over to your table without a hint of care in his expression. You watched him move effortlessly. Almost like his feet glided him instead of carried him. All of his movements seemed to come and go with a smoothness unlike any other. It was mesmerizing. Especially out in the field. The way he would wield his blades and fly through the air made him really appear to carry the wings of freedom on his back. Every move he made was beautiful and yet so deadly. 

Even when he came to a stop right in front of you, you couldn’t help but stare silently for a moment. Even just standing still, he was beautiful. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The flutter of his black lashes against his pale cheek as he blinked. The bend of his shoulders to straighten his back when came to a stop. It was all majestic. But the most majestic thing of all… The _one_ thing that would leave you a shivering and aroused mess was his deep, husky voice.

“___. Come with me to my office.”

“Yes sir.” 

You stood up from your seat fluidly like a snake climbing a tree. Noting how Levi’s eyes didn’t leave your form the entire time. As soon as you were risen, he turned on his heel and began to make way out of the mess hall without a word. Unspoken authority letting you know you had no choice but to follow him. Not like you would have chosen otherwise. 

The walk down the corridors was spent in blank silence. Not even your breaths made a single sound. You took the opportunity to admire and study Levi’s movements some more. Watching his shoulder blades move under his jacket with every swing of his arm that followed his steps. His feet hovering and landing softly with every firm step he took. The way his fingers hung lightly and curved against his relaxed palms. Everything about him exuberated effortless control and dominance. He didn’t just deserve respect. He commanded it with his actions and body language. He was a living and breathing masterpiece and it all came naturally to him. 

You were so distracted by watching him that you didn’t notice when he came to a very abrupt stop in front of you. Causing you to walk square into his back. 

“Ow! What are you made out of? Steel?! Fuck!”

“If you paid attention to where you were walking, this wouldn’t be a problem.” He stated plainly while pulling a key from his jacket pocket. 

You looked around to take in your surroundings for a moment after rubbing the now sore spot on your forehead. Within a split second you realized you weren’t outside of his office. You were outside of his bedroom. 

“Come in.” He demanded as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Walking into the room without a second glance over his shoulder towards you.

You followed him in without a thought. Closing the door behind you with a loud click. 

You stood leaning up against the back of the door. Crossing your arms over your chest as you watched him remove his jacket and place it neatly over the back of a chair before taking a seat. He crossed one leg over the other and gestured for you to sit on the edge of his bed as he started to unravel and remove his cravat. 

“Sit down.”

You moved lightly. Never taking your eyes off of him as you sat down on the large, queen sized bed and leaned back slightly on your palms. Exposing your neck and what parts of your chest your shirt showed to him. 

He leaned forward. Resting his forearms on his knees before he let out a deep sigh. With the furrow of his brow and the small frown on his lips, he seemed frustrated and that confused you. Why was he frustrated? 

“What’s going on, Captain?”

“Cut the ‘Captain’ shit, ___. You’re in my room.” He paused. Gesturing around the room with his fingers for a second. “Formalities are redundant right now.”

“Okay… What’s going on, Levi?”

He let out another deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. He looked down at his lap silently for a couple of minutes. Trying to contemplate in his head how to go about this properly. 

“I have a few questions for you.” He spoke as he turned his eyes back to you.

“And they would be?” This is _definitely_ not what you thought he meant by _"private lessons"_. 

“Why did you choose Mike’s squad over mine?”

Your eyes widened dramatically as you let his question sink in. Why was he asking you this now? Why did it matter to him all of a sudden? You couldn’t wrap your mind around it. You also couldn’t figure out if you wanted to answer that question or not. How would he react? You weren’t sure if you wanted to know. 

When you only stared blankly at him with a shocked expression. Levi began to internally worry. What could have you so stuck? He decided to ask some more questions in the hopes of coaxing and answer out of you.

“Do you believe there is a flaw in my leadership? Did I do something to piss you off that I am unaware of?”

“No! That’s not it at all!” You said firmly. 

His eyes widened a bit at your strong outburst to his questions before they fell into a look of confusion.

“Then what is it? You know you would have been better off training with me and my squad. Your fighting style fits our purposes the most. Most people would jump at the chance… So why did you turn it down? You obviously don’t hate me; that was made very apparent earlier. So give me proper a reason.”

“Why do you want to know so badly?” You asked him defensively. 

“Because I feel like you’re wasting your potential. Mike is a great squad leader. However, that doesn’t change that fact that I would be better suited to your needs as far as leadership and training goes.”

You cocked your eyebrow at him in defiance. Your lips pulling into a frown. You didn’t spend so much time preparing yourself for this shit. You were expecting to get laid. Not pushed into corner over a choice you made. Still, you couldn’t help but feel like his answer was only half of it. 

“What’s the rest of the reason?” You ordered. 

He lifted his eyes at your demanding tone. Actually taken by surprise at your annoyance. He wasn’t expecting you to become so defensive. Normally you’re very blunt and straight forward, but right now you were behaving like a cornered animal ready to fight their way out no matter what the cost. What were you hiding? Why was this so hard to answer?

“I am very bothered by your choice. I know you have some feelings towards me. I’m not exactly sure what those feelings are exactly, but I know they exist. So, why would you choose Mike over someone you feel something towards? Is it a trust issue? Do you not trust me, ___?”

You damn near choked on your intake of oxygen. He knew? How could he know? You went out of your way to cover your feelings and move forward. You pushed yourself away so he _wouldn’t_ know. You let out the breath you were holding and slumped forward. Realizing there was no point in dragging it out. 

“I chose Mike’s squad over yours because you are a great distraction for me. I believed my feelings for you would get in the way of my better judgement out in the field and cause me to make choices and mistakes I wouldn’t otherwise make. I also didn’t want my feelings to become a distraction for you. I figured it would be best to keep my distance and work under Mike for these reasons.”

You threw yourself back onto the mattress and covered your eyes with your arms while you waited for Levi to respond for what felt like an eternity. Silence clicked by as you tried your damnedest to control your breathing and relax. But not matter how hard you tried, your nerves grew more frantic with each silent second. 

When you came to the conclusion that you had fucked up by giving him the truth. That you had stunned him into complete silence and ruined what little relationship you both did have; you decided it would probably be best to just leave. 

You sat up to make a move off the bed but before your feet even hit the floor, Levi was on top of you. Wedging himself between your legs deftly and using the weight of his hips to push you down into the pillow top. He leaned over you while resting all of his upper body weight onto his left forearm; pushing his face close enough for your noses to touch.

You stared up at him in total amazement. Unable to utter a word. He was so close yet again. His eyes boring into yours with an unknown softness that you had never seen within them before. His lips were parted slightly and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. Revealing his prominent collar bones. He ran his right hand slowly up the outside of your thigh. Undoing the leather belt with clever fingers while he pressed his forehead to yours. 

“I respect your answer.” He spoke deeply. “Just like me, you put your duties first and that’s very commemorative. However, you are very naïve if you think having feelings for someone is merely a distraction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANART!!! GO LOOK!!!: **[Here](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/128074149850/)** and **[Here](http://herzyartsofdoom.tumblr.com/post/139925691924/)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 

You stared up at Levi. His shining eyes holding yours without any hesitation as he spoke.

"Caring for someone proves that you are human; capable of compassion and consideration. It’s not something that should be considered a hindrance.”

Before you could comprehend his actions, Levi pressed his lips to yours for a firm and yet soft kiss. His lips were smooth and supple but also forceful in their pressure. You hummed deep in your throat at the contact. Breathing slowly through your nose as you slightly moved your lips against his own. A silent invitation for him to deepen the still peck. 

Levi slowly opened his mouth as you followed. Tactfully tracing your tongues together before tangling them in and out of each other’s hot mouths. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders to pull him closer to you, earning a low growl in satisfaction at your actions. As you pulled him down, he pushed you up. Wrapping he free arm under the small of your back and forcing you up the bed with his legs as he crawled into place. His lips never leaving yours in the process. Once he had you centered on the bed, he wrapped both of his arms under your back. Holding your head in place with one hand while gripping your shoulder with the other. Keeping you still so he could dominate the kiss and ravish your lips with his skillful techniques. 

You moaned against his lips as you let him take over the motions. He pushed his tongue deep into your mouth as he wrapped it around yours, and then slowly pulled back. Running the tip of the muscle against the roof of your mouth until your lips were barely touching. You attempted to lean up and capture his pout again, but he tangled his fingers in your hair and pulled your head back. Causing you to let out a hushed moan. 

He smirked down at you. Taking in your lust blown, hazy eyes and slightly swollen lips. He wanted you. Just like you wanted him, but he was never one for a morally grey area when it came to situations like this. He cared about you and he wanted to make sure everything would be comfortable. 

“___.” He hummed above you. His voice raspy and patient. “Have you ever had a man before?”

You looked up at him and nodded your head. Tracing your fingers through the scruff of his undercut. 

“Only one. When I was still in the Cadet Corps.”

“Do you still speak to him?”

“He joined the MP’s.” You said with a sad smile. “We haven’t spoken since graduation.”

Levi gave you a small hum. Looking slightly upset with himself for asking. He just wanted to make sure everything was in the right place before he dove for this. For you. He wanted to be considerate regardless of whether or not it was your first time, but he still wanted to be aware of your experience level. 

“Were the two of you serious?” He asked while releasing your hair and massaging your scalp affectionately. 

“We were close friends during training, but we never established our relationship. We never felt the need to. I think he and I both knew that it would never go beyond what it was at that time.” 

“Good. I don’t like to share.”

“I understand, but neither do I.”

Levi nodded his head in silent acknowledgement and agreement as he moved his free hand up to grip your left and entangled his fingers with yours. He softly set your hand on the mattress and kissed your lips lightly. Pulling back to look you directly in the eyes. 

“Do you have the will to be taken by me, ___? To be mine and mine alone? Do you have that resolve?”

You looked deep into Levi’s eyes to see nothing but pure affection igniting the light behind his shining, silver hues. Your heart thrummed in your chest and every ounce of doubt you had felt before dissipated into nothing. Tangling his fingers with yours even tighter, you leaned up and captured his lips again. Breathing every point of passion and devotion into him that you could. 

Levi kissed you back fervently. His lips becoming greedier by the second. He moved his hands from your form just long enough to reach for something on his bedside table. He unwrapped his tongue from yours and released your lips to start working his way down your jawline. Kissing and lightly biting the skin while that hot air from his deep, arousal fueled breathing fanned against the sensitive skin of your neck. Sending tremors of pure want and pleasure vibrating all the way down into the core of your bones. 

He worked his way down calmly. Savoring the taste of your flawless skin with every lap of his tongue and press of his mouth. When he made it to the junction where your jaw and neck meet, he bit down and began to suck harshly. Rolling his tongue over the spot repeatedly as you writhed and shook underneath him. 

“Hnng Levi~” You moaned breathlessly. Causing him to shiver slightly and release your neck abruptly.

He never thought his name could sound so sweet and dirty at the same time. It was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever heard and he wanted to hear it over and over again. Make you repeat his name until it was all you could remember and that’s exactly what he planned to do. 

He studied the deep purple tag wrapped in his teeth marks thoughtfully. Running his thumb over it with satisfaction before pulling back to sit on his knees. He stared down at you; your hair fanned out over the stark white pillow and your face written over in pure desire for him. Your body spoke a language all its own as you squirmed from the loss of his contact, and clawed your nails into the blanket. 

“Do you trust me, ___?”

“With my life.” You answered without a moment’s hesitation. 

Levi unsheathed the object he had taken off of the table earlier from his hand, and flipped it open. Revealing a razor sharp switchblade. Your eyes widened in so many different reactions, but Levi spoke up to calm any reservations you had the very second he revealed the blade to you.

“Unbuckling those belts will take too long and I’m not a patient man. I swear on my own life that I would never hurt you.”

You nodded your head. “Understood.”

With that, Levi quickly slashed the belts into strips and pulled them from your body along with your boots and threw them on the floor. Two scraps if the leather straps remained on the bed as he quickly stood and began to cut off his own. Within seconds his own belts were nothing but finely sliced ribbons lying discarded on the floor right alongside his freshly polished boots.

He strategically climbed back onto the bed and moved until he was hovering over you again. Passionately melding his tongue and lips with yours as he set the knife back down onto the bedside table. He ran his now free hands up and down your sides, legs, and stomach. Touching anywhere and everywhere on your body within his reach as you did the same. 

You abruptly moved your head to the side and started to lick your way down his jaw to his neck. Sinking your teeth into the soft flesh the moment you felt his pulse against your lips. He groaned at the blissful feeling. Gripping his nails into your shoulders as his eyes rolled deep into the back of his head. You worked up to his ear. Licking the shell and the soft spot behind his earlobe before nipping at the lobe itself. Pushing low, breathy moans into his flesh with every move his fingertips made against your frame. 

“I want to touch you.” You breathed as you ran your hands down his abs to the hem of his shirt. Grabbing the two separated ends and pulling until buttons went flying in every direction. 

“So impatient.” He chastised as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back again. Keeping you pinned in place against the pillow top. 

“Coming from the man who just cut the most expensive part of our uniforms into pieces.” You retorted slyly with a smirk. 

“Hn.” He started as he gripped the top of your shirt. Delivering the same fate to it that you had to his. You watched as buttons flew and bounced off his chest. Scattering on the bed and some rolling onto the floor with a small clatter. Levi wasted no time. He suddenly pulled you up by your arm and ripped the shirt off the rest of the way before unhooking your bra. Within milliseconds you were completely topless and sprawled out on your back. 

Levi descended on you with a forceful hunger. Pulling your head back by your hair again and pushing his mouth against the center of your throat. He kept his lips pressed in that spot as he softly began to trace your right breast. Running just the very edge of his nails over the newly exposed mound so lightly, it sent shivers down your spine until his thumb nail scrape over your hardened nipple. 

“Mmnngg!”

Instantly your back arched off the bed. Thrusting your chest up higher into his hand as the vibrations from your moan reverberated across his lips. He smirked against your neck before biting down and repeating the action. 

“Nnhhgg! Levi please~” You asked shamelessly. 

“Begging already?” He mocked as he ran his nail over your nipple again. Making you keen and shake like a kitten. “I think you need a little lesson in patience, ___. Shall I start your private lessons now?”

“Yes!” You moaned. Completely uncaring of what that meant. All you wanted was for him to be touching you. Kissing you. _Feeling_ you. Every inch of you until you were completely overwhelmed and possessed by his very essence. 

“Very well.”

He removed himself from on top of you completely. Resting back on his knees as he reached for the two cut leather straps he had let remain on the bed. 

“Put your hands above your head.”

You complied without question or complaint. Watching as he leaned over and started to tie each wrist to the bed posts one by one. As he was working on your second wrist, you leaned your head up and latched your lips over his exposed nipple. Making him stutter an almost inaudible sound and suddenly shake. You ran your tongue over the pink bud and lightly tugged on it with your teeth as Levi struggled to get the last restraint tied. When he was done, you released his chest and tugged on the leather straps to test their give. The restraints weren’t too tight, but they were solid. There was no way you’d be able to undo them in the current state and position you were in. 

Levi smirked down at you. Taking in his view with hungry, ravenous eyes. He licked his lips as he descended onto your collarbones. Biting at them roughly until red circles with indentations of his teeth remained in place. You moaned openly at the fevered contact. Wrapping your legs around the small of his back to keep him from pulling away from you again. Levi took the hint and started to gradually descend down your chest while using the free hand that wasn’t holding his weight to undo the buttons of your pants. 

He kissed his way down the valley of your chest until he reached the base of your breasts. He worked his mouth over to the left. Kissing along the underside and listening intently to all the little noises and sounds of desperate pleas as he touched everywhere except your most sensitive areas. 

He wanted to savor you. Every inch of you was going to be his and his alone and he wanted to make damn well sure you knew exactly what that meant to him. He was going to give you the best orgasms of your life, but not without teaching you about patience first. 

He sat up quickly, and without warning. Pulling the remains of his torn shirt off of his torso and undoing the button and zipper of his trousers. Revealing the hemline of tight, black boxer briefs hanging low on his perfectly ‘V’ shaped hipbones. You openly and shamelessly eyed his frame. Taking in every single millimeter of his body that your eyes could possibly manage from your tied up position. When you made it down to his pants, a very noticeable bulge protruded from his front. The outline of his girth perfectly accentuated by the tight fabric of the white pants. 

Levi sat back on his knees in front of you. Looking down at your face as he watched you mentally devour his entire being. You looked just like you did earlier. Wanting to lick every inch of his body until not a single flavor remained on your tongue but for his own. 

He savored the moment, letting you take in his scar covered torso as he began to run his roughened hands over his chest. 

“You want to touch me don’t you?” He asked sharply. 

“So fucking badly.” You moaned in frustration.

He let a small simper grace his features. His pure satisfaction showing in the glint his eyes held. 

“You want to taste me.” He stated as he traced his hands slowly down his abs. Moving them up and down in a lewd manner. 

“Mmhmm~” You hummed. Biting your lip as you watched him seductively.

He traced his thumbs along his V cut until they hooked into the hem of his pants and boxers. He ran them back and forth against the elastic band. Stretching the fabric out just enough for you to get a view of the black, trimmed pubic hair that his happy trail led to. 

At this point, you were practically drooling. Fighting against the restraints with every ounce of your strength, but it was to no avail. You whined in agony as pressed your legs together. Feeling the accumulated wetness pooling around your core from extreme arousal. If he didn’t get a move on soon, you were sure you’d break. 

“You want this?” He demanded. Lowering his pants and gripping the outline of his cock through his boxers. 

“Please Levi! I _need_ it.” You moaned while shaking your bound wrists. 

Levi gave a small chuckle towards you as he hooked his fingers into the edge of his bottoms, and yanked them down in one go. Lifting each leg individually to remove the remaining clothing. At the sight of his hardened length, you openly gasped, and then threw your head back with a frustrated moan. 

“ _Please untie me_!” You begged. 

His size was beyond impressive. The perfect length and girth with a very slight upward curve that guaranteed he’d hit your g-spot dead on. 

Levi ignored your pleas. Moving to straddle hover above your hips so you would have a good view. He stared down at your wanting face as he stuck his tongue out and ran it from the edge of his right palm, all the way up to the tip of his middle finger, and then moved to grip the base of his hardened cock.

“Oh my fucking God.” You hissed through your teeth as you pressed your legs together under him and bit your lip hard enough to leave imprints. 

“You look so fucking beautiful like this.” He crooned. Slowly stroking his leaking cock. Sweeping the precum dripping from the tip with his thumb and spreading it down his shaft. Making his girth glisten in the candlelight within the room. “Completely wrecked from your desire for me alone.”

He gasped as he gave his length a hard squeeze. Sending jolts of shocking pleasure up his spine. 

“I want to taste you, ___.” He breathed out. His timbre coated is lust and arousal. Licking his bottom lip in teasing hunger. “Shit, I bet you taste so good. I want to fucking _maul_ you.”

“Fuck- Please, Levi!”

“And then,” He continued as he stroked himself faster. Dripping precum onto your bare stomach and running the fingers of his free hand through his pubic hair. “I want to fuck you nice and slow.”

You groaned through your bitten lip. Eyes never leaving Levi’s working hands. 

“I’ll go in hard and deep. Push you until you’re so close to orgasm that you’re on the brink of tears.” He growled. Thrusting himself into his tightly clenched fist while he ran his other hand down your hipbone and squeezed.

You thrust your hips up. Trying to portray your need for him to touch you more through actions. This was too much. You were at a breaking point. All of your sanity gone, and replaced with carnal need. 

“And only when you’re begging me. Pleading with me to let you come will I finally fuck you so far into the mattress that you forget everything but my name.”

“Oh my g- _please_ Levi!~ I can’t wait anymore.” You practically cried. The heat between your legs becoming too much to bare.

Levi released his throbbing cock and gripped your undone pants. Ripping them off with an unseen speed and leaving you completely bare and dripping onto the sheets. 

He plummeted his lips right onto your left nipple. Wasting no time in latching his teeth onto the hardened and overly sensitive nub while he feathered his right hand down your stomach and up your thighs. 

“Ahh!” You gasped. Relishing in the feeling of his ministrations.

He took great pleasure in the noises you were making, but decided he wanted more. He was reaching his limit as well. All this teasing would have to come to an end soon. 

He moved his mouth to the opposite nipple. Giving it the same treatment and the other while cautiously moving his fingers up your inner thighs. Feeling you tremble beneath his fingertips. He ran his index and ring fingers over either side of your vulva while he slowly pressed the tip of his middle finger to your entrance.

You convulsed under him. Biting down on the pillow next to your head to muffle the loud moan that erupted from your throat at the sudden contact. 

Levi unlatched his lips from your breast and sat back on his knees again. Looking down at your pale pink lips that were soaking wet with want just for him. 

“You’re dripping, ___.” He said in slight shock and major arousal. “Do you want me inside of you that badly?”

You nodded your head violently. “Please!” Was all you could manage to get out of your mouth at this point. 

Levi ran the tip of his middle fingernail feather touch lightly over your swollen clit. Watching your hips thrust up off the bed completely and your thighs quiver enough to make the mattress shake.

“So sensitive.” He purred. 

He slowly moved his finger down your wet slit and pressed it to your entrance. Rolling it in your essence until it was soaked all the way down to the knuckle and then started to slowly push in.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” You shouted as your head fell back. 

Levi started to thrust his finger in and out. Hooking it upwards to connect with your g-spot every time his knuckle met your opening. You cried out his name in unsung pleasure. Begging him not to stop and praying to whatever God existed that he wouldn’t leave you hanging at the last minute. 

Levi felt lost. The way you felt wrapped around his finger was too amazing for words. He couldn’t even focus on the sounds of praise and pleas coming out of your mouth. You were _so tight_ that when you clenched up, it was enough to hold his one digit in place. His mind became jumbled with the thought of how good it was going to feel to be bottomed out inside of you. Every inch of him being hugged by your vibrance. He openly groaned at the thought, quickly adding a second finger to get you as ready as possible for him. As much as he just wanted to dive balls deep, he absolutely refused to hurt you. He would take things slow and make sure every bit of this was pleasurable for you no matter what. 

You began to thrust your hips down onto his hand to meet each pump of his wrist. Your vision was becoming spotted and your own voice was unrecognizable to you. You sounded completely _wrecked_ from being teased to the point of almost tears. You were so close to coming. Your entire body shook with each movement. Bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

Levi noticed your upcoming release by the grip around his fingers and the dripping wetness that accompanied each thrust of his hand. Without a moment’s hesitation, he leaned down and latched his mouth around your clit. Roughly flicking his tongue in a million different directions before running it down your slit and back up again to repeat the process. 

“Levi!” You sobbed his name with your head thrown back.

Suddenly, your vision went black and a surge of white hot sparks shot throughout your entire body. An orgasm powerful enough to shatter the Earth wracked through your entire being. Shaking you all the way down to your core and back up again. You spilled onto the bed sheets and soaked Levi’s face and hand in your come. Your body convulsing uncontrollably as Levi removed himself from you. 

He leaned over you and rested his weight on his forearms next to your head. Capturing your lips in a heated kiss. Making you taste yourself upon his lips. As he kissed you, he reached up and undid the straps around your wrists slowly. Making sure no marks were left in your perfect skin. 

“Are you ready, ___?” He asked you in between flicks of his tongue and hot presses of his lips. 

“Please Levi…” You pleaded as you wrapped your now free arms around him and held him like he would disappear at any moment if you let go. 

He wrapped on arm under your back to cradle your head gently while using the other to align himself with you. He kissed you one last time before he slowly started to push himself into your body. 

You buried your head into the crook of his neck, hushing the loud keen the fell from your mouth. It felt so good. Feeling him slowly make his way deep into your core inch by throbbing inch. You relished in the feeling of him filling you up completely and listened greedily to the soft growls and hums he blew into your ear with each push of his hips. 

After a couple of minutes, you felt his tip hit your cervix and his balls press against your ass. He was so deep, and you were so sensitive from your prior orgasm that you almost came again right then and there. The intense feeling of blissful pleasure causing you to involuntarily clench around him. Making him release a deep moan into your neck and dig his nails into your back. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” He hissed as he pulled his head back to look down at your beautiful face. “I could get lost in you.” 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss before grinding his hips in circular motions against you. Making him stir inside of you. 

“So good.” You purred. Grinding your hips back down onto him. 

Levi took this as his incentive to begin moving. He pulled his hips back slowly, and then thrust back in again with an easy force. Allowing him to hit deep and hard against your spot. 

You both moaned loudly into each other’s mouths. Foreheads pressed together and lips hanging open in pure euphoria. After a couple more experimental movements, Levi began a steady pace. Slow, hard, and deep. Forcefully plunging into you as he cradled you in his arms. You ran your nails down his back. Trying to keep yourself anchored into reality while still managing to float in a trance. The pleasure you felt was so great, so overwhelming that your eyes watered and your body quaked.

“Fa-faster!”

Levi obliged. Keeping that same deep and forceful movement but adding a greater speed. He pounded into you so deep that he could feel your cervix caving slightly with each thrust. When he hit it, he moved his hips in a scooping motion. Digging his cock into you and pressing you down into the bed. You moaned Levi’s name over, and over again. Screaming in pleasure against his sweat soaked skin and shamelessly begged for more.

"More Levi! Don't stop! _Please don’t stop! Oohhh fuck!~_ "

Your moans of his name made him tremble. He could feel you getting wetter, and wetter. Growing tighter with every thrust. You squeezed him so tightly that is was almost painful. _Almost_ , He pushed. Breathing into your ear as he went deeper, and deeper. Making sure to ram into your g-spot with every press of his hips.

Both of you felt so fucking phenomenal tangled around each other and moving together. Levi could feel your legs begin to shake against him. He knew you were close. He thrust harder, forcing you to meet each thrust due to the grip on your sides. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around you and swiftly rolled your two bodies together until he was flat on his back with you straddling his hips. Sitting all the way onto the base of his swollen dick. 

“Ride me.” He panted. Looking up at you through the shag of his hair. 

You didn’t need to be told twice. You placed both of your hands behind your head and started to rock back and forth slowly. Levi’s head fell back against the pillow. His breaths coming out in deep, husky pants. He placed a single hand on one of your hips and let the other rest behind his head. Giving him a full view of your beautiful, bare body as you lifted yourself off him, and then fell back down again. Swallowing every inch he had to give. 

The look on Levi’s face was such a turn on. His expression saying everything that he couldn’t put into words. He was close. You could feel him pulsing against your walls so you started to pick up the pace. Caressing your breasts and biting your lip. Putting on the best show you could for him while still sitting on the cusp of mind blowing orgasm yourself. 

“I’m close.” He hissed. Quickly sitting up and wrapping his arms around your back. “Come with me, ___.”

He buried his face into your chest. Wrapping his lips around one of your nipples and thrusting his hips up to meet yours hard. You squeezed his shoulders and pulled him back by his hair. Planting your lips against his in a desperate kiss. You kept your hips moving but, it was becoming difficult to keep your pace steady. Your impending orgasm pulling you in every which way. 

Levi breathed into your mouth hotly. Flicking his tongue out to trace your lips as his hands wandered all over your bouncing body. Everything about you felt so good. Your soft, tight walls. Your smooth skin against his. Your silken hair feathering over his surface lightly. Not to mention, you smelled of chamomile. The calm and soothing scent just adding to his arousal.

Levi leaned his head forward and sank his teeth into the junction between your neck and shoulder while wrapping his arms tightly around your back and slammed himself into you. You went limp in his arms. The strong thrusts of Levi’s hips leaving you immobile. He held you in place with his grip as he bit down harshly. Your keening echoing throughout the stone lined room.

"Coming! Levi I'm comi- Ooh Lev- ahh!~"

Your orgasm ripped through your veins and thrummed under your skin rapidly. A million times stronger than the first. Skewing your vision into a field of white and sending you floating far beyond cloud nine. 

“Sh-Shit!”

The scream of his name and your unbelievable vice grip around him was all it took to send him over the edge as well. Releasing himself into you, and filling you up to the brim. He ground himself up into you to ride out his incredibly strong orgasm. Falling limp against the mattress with you pressed to his chest the very moment he was done.

You were shaking uncontrollably. Trying your best to keep from immediately falling asleep. The two mind quaking orgasms left you with absolutely no energy and reeling. Levi was in the same condition. You could literally feel his heartbeat against the side of your face. His fingertips trembling as he ran them through your hair. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked hoarsely.

“Mmm good.”

“You aren’t in pain?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Hnn.” He hummed as he kissed the top of your head and rolled you both over so that you were laying on your side. 

He slowly began to pull out of you, his seed spilling out and down your thigh as soon as he retracted himself with a groan. 

You grimaced at the feeling of his cum dribbling down your legs and Levi caught your face. He smirked down at you. Rolling back to fetch his cravat from the bedside table. He proceeded to wipe your thighs and center clean. Making sure to be gentle as he ran the soft fabric over your sensitive skin. 

“___,” He started. Throwing the dirtied cravat on the floor. “How do you feel about this?”

You looked up at him with sleep eyes. Your muscles relaxing into the soft pillow top as a smile laced its way onto your features. 

“I feel happy.”

Levi awkwardly nodded his head and stood to get out of the bed. His legs still slightly shaking in the aftermath.

“Where are you going?” you asked curiously. Trying to push yourself up with what little energy you did have. 

“To run us a bath. I like you ___, but I’m not sleeping covered in your sweat and come.” He retorted bluntly. 

You openly giggled at him. His preference for cleanliness still lasting into the glowing after effects of amazing sex. 

“Fair enough.” You responded with a smile. 

“Also,” He began. “You’ll be switching from Mike’s squad over to mine. Effective immediately.” 

You looked up at him and slowly started to push yourself up onto the edge of the bed. Lifting your arms above your head to stretch your tight muscles before reaching out and gripping his hand tightly. He looked down at you affectionately. Taking the two steps back to stand in front of you and lean down to capture your lips. 

He ran his tongue over yours softly. Passion slipping back and forth between your intertwined mouths for only a moment before you pulled back and smiled against his lips. 

“Whatever you say, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
